A Little Help From Our Friends
by WhateverNever
Summary: Kanji and Naoto are both pretty hopeless at love. Can anyone else on the team help them out? Some nice simple Kan/Nao, with some of the language you'd expect from our favourite tailor.
1. Naoto- Planning

AN: Hi, thanks for stopping by! Just some Kan/Nao going on in here, which I hope you'll like. Gotta say thanks to zero-damage, I mean, Shortest Distance is just amazing, and got me to start writing, even if it's just a little, so I guess I'm just riffing off that.  
So, yeah. Hope you'll enjoy what I've cooked up. Putting up 3 chapters to start with. First couple are a little short, but I'll probably have more content for the later ones. Enjoy!

* * *

The school library was the best place to prepare. It was guaranteed to both be quiet by the hallowed rules of school law, and have the absence of a particular ruffian, who was the source of much confusion in the young girls' life. But now, at least, she had resolved to take action upon it.

Naoto was sat, a whole table to herself, which she had covered in notes, small scraps of knowledge she had managed to put together, on both her subject, and her methods to approach him. Little pieces; 'Aiya's- Acceptable food, but perhaps too loud', 'Gifts- Only allowed in certain contexts- see calendar reference'. Naoto didn't know much about romance, only small snatches from her vast collection of mystery novels, which remained limited at best. When the detective in the story became, _intimate_, with a key witness, in the past she had only sighed, and noted down the author, both to avoid their novels in the future and send a letter chastising them for sullying a mystery with such an unnecessary and tedious side plot. Now however, she found herself pouring through the novels that had made their way into her blacklist, which now resonated unsettlingly with her. She couldn't exactly place when her feelings changed, but nonetheless, she desperately hoped what she knew was sufficient.

She looked at other sources too- a detective could never be over prepared after all. Souji's manner with his rather impressive number of female friends, for example. Perhaps, if she was as direct and patient as he was, this would work. Hone in quickly, ask the one question that mattered, and work with the affirmative or negative given. Though the idea of the latter scared her, the mere chance of the former happening made her heart flutter. _No, _she thought indignantly, _A Shirogane's heart does not 'flutter'_. Nevertheless, the scowl faded away, and the creases in her forehead began to relax. She could see the changes within herself affecting her behaviour, but sometimes, it was welcome.

And then she moved, her binding feeling tight on her chest, and the frown returning. _Damn_. Her gender had once again made matters more difficult. Seduction worked with the male leading, a notion society had ingrained on the population over the last few centuries, and the female, being oh so impressed by his display, had no choice but to succumb to his advances. She was surprised at how spiteful she had sounded, but sudden bursts of emotion were becoming perturbingly frequent as of late. And this was when the change was unwelcome, when she decided she must have some kind of illness, affecting her better judgement, one with no cure, apart from following through with a probably bad idea.

Sighing, and glancing half-heartedly at the paper sprawled across the surface, she stood up. She had arranged to meet her target (_Stop referring to him as you would a suspect, Shirogane)_ soon, and she had budgeted time to compose herself. Cramming wasn't particularly helpful in this instance either. Slowly, methodically, she returned the notes to their position in their designated folder, which discretely matched all the others in her briefcase. She firmly gripped the handle, and, taking deep breaths, began to walk to the lockers.


	2. Kanji- Sitting

Kanji was staring at the wall long after the bell had finished the day. The classroom was mostly empty, and breaking out of his trance, he locked eyes with the last student making her way to the door. She squeaked, at the high pitch only schoolgirls and small rodents can manage, and scurried out of the room. **So**_, _he thought, **That's still the way it is, huh**? The boy who was turning a substantial profit on making stuffed animals was still just Kanji Tatsumi- Big, scary, and definitely not the type of person you'd would want to associate with. He couldn't blame her, it wasn't like he wanted people to know about that part of his Mom's business in the first place, but it still stung regardless. Those tired old issues were always fuzzing up his head, but thinking of fuzzy, his mind wandered to what he was doing with the next batch of soft material he'd ordered from Okina. Maybe he'd start doing little mix and match accessories like he said he would. Old man Daidara could even make him some badges and pins and stuff. **Nothin' sharp or nothin' though**, he decided. **Don't wanna hurt any kids n' all**…

Wait. He looked around. He couldn't get sidetracked, no matter how bitchin' the outcome would be. Why was he still in here again…? Oh right, he was thinking about 'meeting' he was called to. Why couldn't she call it hanging out like a normal person? So damn formal… Even the text, '_I have a matter I need assistance with. Meet at the river after school', _with no abbreviations whatsoever. He still found it undeniably cute though, which of course reminded Kanji that this 'meeting' may be the most important event of his life so far, as it was every time he found himself was near her. Pure hysteria took hold; hyperventilation, wide eyes, sweaty palms, the works. Fortunately, he'd gone through this at least five times in the last 24 hours, so his recovery time was a remarkably quick ten minutes.

Heart rate now in the triple digits, he recited the mantra he had stolen from one of Senpai's 'Man's Life' books back to himself. "Today is the day. This will be simple. You just have to say it. Be a man!"Its' effect was remarkable, and, checking his watch, he got up, and strode to the exit. Today had to be the day, right?


	3. KN- Trying

For some reason, neither of them had anticipated their paths crossing prematurely at the school gate. The both froze, exhaled, and proceeded as they had individually rehearsed.

"Yo, Naoto." Kanji's greeting was suspiciously casual, but the girl who could usually pick up on those things was busy working on her own.

Her reply, she decided, would be a curt nod. Formal and familiar. "Kanji-kun."

"So…" Kanji scratched the back of his head awkwardly, trying to think of a good opener. "What's with this meet? You said you needed help with summit'?"

Naoto was lost, scanning the boy opposite her up and down and still finding no logical reason why it was him of all people that had fundamentally changed so much of what she thought about herself. But that was an old topic. Action took precedence now. "Hmm? Oh yes… There was a fabric sample from a crime scene my grandfather sent over. I thought you might be able to offer some insight as to where it came from." This was a lie, of course. Evidence should never be offered to civilians, the assistance of her friends with the case of the TV world none withstanding. The evidence here was just a talking point, something her research had insisted as a necessity, something both parties had a common interest in. As such things were few and far between, she went for something less conventional. A scrap of a dress, ripped from an old doll that had been an unwanted constant throughout her life. Considering Kanji's affinity for textiles, and her love for investigative analysis, presenting it as a piece of evidence seemed a neat way to get things moving on the conversation side of things.

"You serious?" The punk was amazed. His weird little hobby could be useful, even to someone as great as the blue haired detective? That gave him a buzz, which was unfortunately counteracted by the pressure that it could be true. "Err… You sure about this? This sounds pretty serious, I'm sure my Ma could do better job…"

Naoto looked at him quizzically. She never considered this approach could intimidate him. She had seen his handiwork, and it was rather sublime, by her standards of needlework at least. _He places so much doubt upon himself_… the detective thought sadly, and then realised she had just left him standing. "No, no, I'm sure you'll be, um, sufficient." The last word went higher, like it was a question, and she chastised herself. _Composure is key, Shirogane. Composure is key._

Kanji was also pouncing on his lack of self-belief, internal monologue raging. **Come on man, get it together! Girls like it when you're confident, right? Don't screw this up! **He puffed his chest, and pointed to himself in a move with much more goof than bravado. "Well, I'm you're man! Whaddya got for me?"

Startled by his sudden change of tone, and suppressing an insufferably goofy smile of her own, Naoto began to reach into her coat pocket, but stopped before the scrap was presented. This was an exercise in her telling him how she felt, if such tumultuous set of emotions could be put into words. The setting wasn't appropriate. "I think we should go somewhere quieter. The evidence could get contaminated in an urban centre."

Whilst Kanji thought 'Urban Centre' was a stretch to describe anywhere in Inaba, he bought the rest, and even thought it could work for him. Away from everyone else, he might finally take that first step. "Yeah! I mean, uh, whatever you say." He thumbed to the exit. "You said we were gonna meet by the river right? The shelter should be empty right about now, wanna get movin'?"

Naoto nodded, and they left together. They walked side by side across town, somehow more comfortable with each other than they had ever been at this proximity, the nervous energy they usually felt between each other dulled for some unknown reason. They were enjoying their silence, stealing glances whilst the other's head was turned, with their minds going in similar directions. _Perhaps I should just say it now, strike quickly, gauge a response and react accordingly. _**You should totally just go for it. Come on! Do it do it do it-doitdoitdoit?**

But they both held back, fear oddly beating the pair, whose feats included catching a murderer and defeating a god. They reached the river disappointingly quickly, and walked to sit at the table under the shelter. The area was deserted, exactly as they had hoped, no distractions could get in the way. Their eyes locked as they sat on the bench, Naoto's mouth becoming suddenly dry, and Kanji's brow beginning to glisten in perspiration.

_You've been in situations __more dire _than this, which you resolved with ease. This is nothing. But it was something, something bigger, both pushing her forward to take the leap, and holding her back from the ledge. She nervously reached for the fake evidence, hoping the façade of a case would buy her more time, and placed it on the table between them.

Kanji moved his gaze to the fabric, with disappointment. While Naoto was worried it was from him expecting more, in fact he was just yelling at himself in his head. **GODDAMNIT THAT WAS A MOMENT ****(maybe)! TAKE IT NEXT TIME JACKASS! **Desperate for something else to focus on, he grabbed the tattered square on the table. "W-w-well…" he stuttered, passing it between his palms. It was white, although dirty, with a chequered pink criss-cross design. He stared at it so intently the less rational side of Naoto's brain was worried it was gonna burn. "It's polyester, and it sure as hell isn't as good as any we sell. Feels too rough and it's a little too thin. The pattern on it's real small, too small to make much sense on a dress or something… Maybe a cloth or a handkerchief…" He paused. "Actually, the ways the frays go on the edges make me think it was something smaller- OOOooh! From a doll, it's gotta be from a doll!" He smiled triumphantly, and sniffed the fabric, recoiling in slight horror. "Yeah, this has to have been from some kid's toy. Smells like they never wanted it away from 'em, even to get washed, poor little bastard..."

_ Stunning, _she thought, sidetracked from her worries, _In his element he is completely brilliant. _She reminded herself to never underestimate him, despite appearances. "Impressive," she murmered, "Absolutely correct…"

"What?" In the stillness of the riverside, he had heard what she'd said. "You already knew all that stuff?"

Naoto was floored. "I, well…" _Why didn't I predict this? Such a rookie mistake… _

"So what was this, huh? Some stupid test?" Kanji's voice got louder, and combined with his large frame it couldn't help but be threatening. "I thought I was actually helping!" His offense at this would normally be minor, but the anticipation and disappointment from all the things left unsaid between them amplified his frustration. "Where do you get off pulling this kinda crap Naoto?"

Speechless, she scoured over her previous plans, to find something to calm down the blonde beast beside her, but nothing was apparent. Another small lie was the easiest way to resolve matters. "You're right. I simply wanted to see the extent of your skills as a tailor." She sighed. "But it seems I have offended you, I apologize. In any case you exceeded my expectations."

Kanji had to admit being praised by freakin' Naoto made him feel much better, but he still felt a little bitter, in full knowledge of how silly that was. "Just… why man? Why not just ask me to make somethin'? Judge me on that? I'd give that a good shot." **Who am I kiddin', I'd give anything a good shot if you asked me… **he added wordlessly.

"Small evaluations such as this were a stalwart in my childhood. I'd forgotten my experiences were perhaps… Unique." The air felt heavy, pressing down on the two of them, the shelter doing nothing to hold it back. Their confidence of previous had been evaporated, and they were both on the same troubling line of thought. **_If we're so different, how is this ever going to work?_**

As if the weather hinged on the mood, a gentle drizzle of rain began to fall, unnoticed by Naoto and Kanji. The boy decided to try and break the tension. "It's okay, just… Don't try that kinda thing again, alright? I hate it when people are messin' with me."

"I wasn't 'messing' with you, I was merely-" Noticing the impetuousness in her own voice, she changed to a different tack. "You are right. I'll try and be more upfront and honest about my intentions in the future." The irony of that last statement wasn't lost on either of them, but the dramatic movie kiss Kanji played in his head, and the slightly more conservative version in Naoto's, failed to materialise.

Looking away, Kanji noticed the weather, giving him an unfortunate reminder. "Crap. Ma's out of town, and she told me to watch over some expensive cotton she left out in the air… I gotta jet. I'll catch you later, yeah?"

As the boy got up and carried himself away from the table, some unnatural courage sprang from somewhere deep within the detective. "Wait! Kanji!" He turned and looked at her, hope blossoming in his eyes. But the wild streak faded, and the girl only floundered. "I- well… I want…" She sighed, and kept the bigger words hidden, while only smaller ones came out. "Are we, um, 'cool'?"

The boy was disappointed, but he pushed a smile to the surface. "'Course we are. We'll never not be."

A half hearted wave marked his exit. Once he was out of her sight, he began to run to the store, partially out of frustration, partially out of the knowledge his mother's wrath knew no bounds when it came to the operation of Tatsumi textiles. **You chickened out man. What's it gonna take, dumbass?**

Naoto, left at the bench, was furiously rubbing her temples. Her meticulous planning had led to nothing, and she was no further than when she started. _It seems this particular problem is going to take more than my usual methods to be solved._

As the rain fell, as the distance between them increased, their thoughts intertwined, reaching the same conclusion. **_I really need some help with this…_**

* * *

AN: See what I'm doing with the bold and italics? Kinda lame I know, but I kept finding doing the character's thoughts tricky, and I thought this was an interesting solution to make it easier for me.  
That's your lot for now, thanks for checking this out, and feedback is always appreciated. No idea when I'll be able to rustle out the next part, but stick around!


	4. Naoto and Yukiko- Learning

It had been a long time since Naoto had needed some 'help'. A long time since she had admitted to it anyway. When she was younger, she often asked her grandfather for small clues to find her way through the exercises he gave her, but as she learned and improved, she became more and more stubborn about solving the puzzles by herself. This became worse the older she became, as the dull and repetitive stream of condescending colleagues when she was on a case often were the opposite of help, preferring to keep a snide demeanour towards the girl who was twice the detective at half their age. Of course this only pushed her further, and by the time she was assigned to Inaba she estimated she was at least six times better than the average lieutenant at their job.

But, as little as she liked to admit it, Inaba had changed things. While she took comfort in the fact that the supernatural elements of the investigation would have made it nigh on impossible for her to have solved it herself, she always found herself stung by her own disappointment, that she didn't do it alone, that a group of high school students were needed to find the truth. Walking up the country road, she tried to clear the fog in her head. _If you didn't seek out their assistance, you would have never stopped the fog, and never become friends. _Two of those friends the reason she was slowly travelling along the rugged tarmac.

Kanji was the first. The feelings she had for him were only ever getting stronger, which amplified the unsettling worry she was feeling all too frequently as of late. It had spiked after her ill-fated attempt at the river three days prior. The fallout was not as bad as the nightmares in her head would have predicted, but their dynamic at school had changed somehow. Pleasantries were exchanged as normal, but the atmosphere was different now, as if the air between them was filled with gas, just waiting for a spark to send it all up in flames. This, by proxy, was leading her to the town's outskirts.

The Amagi Inn was as impressive as it was during her first visit. Pleasant, picturesque, and perfect, as according to the brochures. To Naoto, it was a fascinating example of early twentieth century architecture, and a reminder of the odd evening she had spent with the other girls in the group at the springs. Being the centre of attention due to the surprise result of the culture festival's pageant, and the added mystery of the boy's actions concerning Hanako Ohtani and Kashiwagi-Sensei, had created a fond, if slightly disturbing, memory.

Yukiko Amagi had shown a surprising amount of authority to that pair that evening. The almost regal heiress to the building before her, she carried an air of responsibility that was rare in others their age, besides herself of course. Considering the type of advice she needed right now, she seemed the most logical choice. Popular with the boys around town, something even the most rudimentary investigator could pick up on with constant gossip inside Yasogami high school, and with the right level of class to both be discrete and offer ideas that weren't crass.

Naoto hadn't opened herself up like this since Souji's coaching, and the thought of doing it again was terrifying. _You cannot be an island, Shirogane, _she calmly intoned to herself. _The matter will remain unresolved otherwise. _And unfinished business was unheard of in her family line. Exhaling, she walked through the large ornate doors, into the Inn's lobby.

Yukiko was patiently sat on one of the sofas within, and her smile broadened upon seeing her diminutive friend. She rose, and strode over to greet her. "Hello, welcome to the Amagi inn, where the waters are always…" She stopped, and scrunched up her face. "Sorry, it's been a long day; I'm sort of running on automatic right now."

Naoto nodded. "I can sympathise, Yukiko-senpai. Hours scrutinising evidence can lead to a similar affliction." The detective looked her friend up and down. She was dressed in a particularly elegant yukata, with an intricate red floral pattern on top of an almost peachy shade of pink, which indicated she had just finished her shift. "Shall we go somewhere more private?"

The heiress's grin returned, the more carefree variant she reserved for her friends, as opposed to the taut and practiced smiles her customers were granted. "Sure, my room's through the back." She gestured for Naoto to follow her, and she kept the conversation up along the way. "So how are things? Everyone at school's forgotten about the murders by now, have they quit all the 'detective prince' stuff too?"

"Mostly. But there are still some, um, letters, that find their way into my shoe locker…" Naoto had long stopped trying to find out who they were coming from, as easy as it would have been to. She moved to change the subject. "The case being forgotten isn't unusual. The public has a very short attention span when it comes to crime, especially when the TV coverage ceases."

Yukiko hummed in agreement, as the pair dodged through the hustle and bustle of the chefs in the inn's kitchen. "Guess we put it off air in two ways though, right? You know sometimes, after a late shift, I still check the channel doesn't come on…"

While Naoto wouldn't admit it, she had done the same on a few occasions. There were still some aspects of last year that remained unexplained, a problem that would probably irk her to the grave. They carried on walking down a surprisingly lengthy corridor, stopping a door that was completely out of place in such an old building. While the same design as the others, it had been covered with photographs, chronicling her friend's life from birth, to the most recent image of the team at Junes. Naoto was quietly disappointed when the door was opened and she was ushered through. It was a fun exercise to piece a person's life together from snapshots.

"So," Yukiko started, sitting on the edge of her bed, "What's wrong?"

The detective raised her eyebrows, feeling slightly defensive. "Wrong? Nothing is 'wrong'. Where did I ever give that impression?"

The heiress tilted her head. "Let's face it, you're not exactly the most… um, friendly, person we know," she said, looking pained as she let the words out, "But that's fine, everybody's got their own little quirks. So I figure something must be up for you to want a one on one with someone. Don't be embarrassed, even an ace detective can't do everything on their own, I mean, I can barely help with the Inn without the rest of the staff looking out for me."

_Damn, _she cursed, _even she can read me like a book. _The quicker the matter was resolved, and thus her emotions more controllable, the better. "I came here because I need some advice on a sensitive matter. I feel your… experience and discretion could be invaluable."

"Experience? What are you talking about?" She thought for a while, Naoto hoping she'd come to the correct conclusion so she wouldn't have to say it. "Hmmm… A bad guy is running a crooked inn and you need someone who knows the ins and out of the business?" She snorted. "The ins and outs of an inn…Hah!"

"Of course not, that's absurd." The tone of her voice was sharper than she intended, sensing the incoming of one of her friend's insufferable laughing fits.

It did the job of curtailing it though, and Yukiko rested her head in her hand. "Well… There's nothing else I can really do, so what would you need me for? Not that I'm useless or anything, I'm learning all this stuff about job licences, and my cooking's gotten much better." Her eyes lit up. "In fact, I have some leftovers I need a second opinion on, let me get some for you!"

Suddenly excited, the girl quickly left to obtain whatever gruesome dish was in store for her smaller friend. Left alone in the room, Naoto wrung her hat in her hands. Perhaps this wouldn't be as straightforward as she thought. Maybe she should leave, and resolve this on her own. _It didn't work before. Repetition is pointless._

Sighing, and taking the seat at the desk, she scanned the room. Like the door leading into it, it was covered in mementos. Photographs, old toys, jewellery, books, clothes, all strung around in a haphazard fashion. Naoto was torn between being impressed by the sheer volume, or horrified by the lack of organisation. Her own room, indeed, her whole abode in Inaba, was bare, save for a framed photograph of her with her grandfather, on her desk. The picture of her parents remained in a drawer.

"Here we are!" Yukiko announced, bursting back into the scene so suddenly Naoto almost let her hat slip out of her fingers. Yukiko snatched it away, and replaced it with a Tupperware container, filled with what may have been a curry. The rice had been dissolved by the sheer volume of sauce, and the chicken didn't seem to have fared much better. "Dig in; it's not getting any warmer!"

A protest would have been spluttered, but a fork was thrust in front of her with such intensity she was barely able to suppress a yelp. Looking fearfully at the chef, who had a hint of madness in her eyes, Naoto stabbed the mush blindly, and scooped some into her mouth before survival instinct could take hold.

Yukiko looked oddly at her short friend, who had remained motionless since the food had entered her mouth. "So… It's that bad huh?"

Gulping, Naoto avoided making eye contact. "It… had its faults. For one, a meal like this needs more than thirty seconds in a microwave to reheat." Years going from hotel to hotel had taught her that much about food. "Other than that... I'm not sure if I can place it."

"Hmm… I played it too safe, right?" The girl nodded resolutely. "Otherwise you'd definitely know what was wrong."

Naoto nodded back slowly. "Yes, that appears to be correct. I'm sorry Yukiko-senpai."

She just laughed back. "It's okay, Naoto-kun, I think I knew that while I was making it. I was trying to keep it simple, practice the actual recipe." She grimaced. "Though it looks like I went overboard on the sauce…"

"The ratio of liquids to solids in that mix were not… ideal," The detective finished lamely.

"Stop pulling your punches like that," she said, smiling brightly. "How else am I going to improve?" She thumped her fist into her palm. "Next time no compromise. I'll listen to my intuition, and throw in whatever feels right." She stared at the wall, her train of thought derailed. "Sorry, I've been rude. You're here for something you had a problem with, not to try my cooking. How can I help?"

Naoto took a deep breath. "Well, it seems that I, hmm…" Talking about something that you're not sure you understand is difficult, especially when it's a topic you never imagined yourself needing to handle. "You see, I…" _Out with it, Shirogane. _She gulped. "I have a, _crush_," she gasped, blanching.

Yukiko processed the information. She began to speak, stopped, and once again took a seat on the side of her bed. "You have a crush? As in a crush _on_ someone?" Realising she should be trying to keep things normal, she relaxed herself and spoke clearly. "Okay. Can I ask who it is? Do I know them?"

"No no no. It someone you've never met…" _We are trying to be open, remember? _She grabbed her chin nervously. "I apologise senpai, that was a lie. It's Kanji-kun."

"Kanji-kun…" Yukiko pondered silently, Naoto expecting her to burst into laughter any second, and why shouldn't she? Her being with Kanji was a ridiculous notion, a notion she wished could beat the odds, every waking moment. Eventually, her friend nodded. "I guess I can see that. Why come to me though?"

"W-well. There are certain… factors." Naoto was stammering, but with each word, talking became easier. "You've known him for the longest- I heard you were friends when you were younger, you have a degree of experience in these matters, and I know I can trust you to be… discreet."

Yukiko beamed, proud to be considered trustworthy by the girl whom at one point made frost seem warm by comparison, but was troubled by the earlier part. "Experience? What's that supposed to-"

"You are well regarded by the males around school," Naoto cut in quickly before any offence was caused, "I merely wish to know how you accomplish that. I'm not trying to say you are promiscuous."

"P-p-promiscuous?!" Her eyes widened, and she began to splutter, before remembering this was Naoto, who never talked easily, and only ever spoke impolitely out of ignorance of social cues. She folded her arms protectively. "Well I most certainly am not. And as a matter of fact I have no idea what it is I 'do', exactly."

"None?"

"Yeah. I have no idea what happened, guys were suddenly just sorta… interested. There's certainly nothing I _try_ to do."

"That seems farfetched. The atypical female fantasy is to be doted upon by her peers. You're implying that, in your case, this came of its own accord?" This worried Naoto. _If these things are supposed to come naturally, why am I finding it so difficult_? Following from that, came an unwelcome thought, which made her stomach churn with an unfamiliar fear. _Is something… wrong, with me?_

Yukiko scoffed at her friend. "Please. The attention really isn't a positive for me, and you think I try to get it? I like 'The Amagi Challenge' just as much as you like 'The Detective Prince'," she said coldly, a hint of venom in her voice. "Most of the town will only ever know us by those weird nicknames and whatever gossip reaches their ears. I bet they don't even think of us as actual people." She sighed, shaking her head with disappointment. "That wouldn't help you anyway, I doubt Kanji-kun has a typical list in what he likes in a girl."

Naoto snapped her head up. This was what she was here for; Cold, hard, facts on Kanji, which she could use to her advantage. "Can you elaborate on that last point?"

"Well…" Yukiko was worried, torn between helping the poor, confused girl right in front of her, or rampantly speculating about one of her oldest friends most private thoughts. A glance at Naoto, who had clearly left most of her confident poise at the door, pushed her to make a decision. "You know he's not good with girls, or with most people in general. But that's been only really since the end of elementary school. He was pretty well liked before then."

Naoto listened intently, hoping to take in every scrap of useful knowledge. "What changed?"

"The rumour was he stitched together a girl's bag for her after it was torn, and she just made fun of him for it. Poor Kanji-kun, he must have felt so humiliated, all from trying to be helpful…"

Yukiko's pensive silence was unnerving, so Naoto politely coughed. "Please, continue."

Yukiko shrugged. "There isn't much more to tell. No-one saw him all summer after that, and once we moved up to middle school he started talking back to teachers and giving everyone angry looks, even me. Chie threatened to 'teach him some manners', actually." She smiled sadly. "I guess that's one good thing from the case. I thought I would never talk to him again…"

Naoto raised a blue eyebrow, unconvinced. "So, you believe this one incident had such a large effect on him?"

Yukiko looked back at her quizzically. "Of course, don't you remember his…" She paused. "Oh, right, you weren't there when we fought Kanji's shadow..." She smiled uncomfortably. "Let's just say it made it pretty obvious. So for now, I don't think he's interested in the usual stuff, like hair, makeup, and whatever."

Naoto considered this quietly, deciding she was better off knowing as little of the shadow as possible. She decided to follow her earlier plan and be direct. "What steps do you think I should take in this case?"

"I can't give you anything specific…" she hummed, and then winked. "Luckily, that makes it easier. Just do what's natural."

Naoto was unimpressed. "Define 'natural' in this instance."

"Normal then, I guess. Be yourself. It does wonders for me apparently, and I don't even want it."

"But," she said, sounding more helpless then she liked, "That hasn't _worked_ so far."

"Because 'natural' for you is treating him like a suspect in one of your cases, right?" Shock flashed through Naoto's face as the words rang true, while Yukiko replied with an expression that mirrored her own. "Wait that's it!? I actually got something right?"

"That is just… completely… absurd and unfounded." The denial was the automatic response, but the tone, which was on the edge of a shriek, left it a weak one.

The light tension in the room had accumulated, and pushed the heiress to one of her sillier moods. "And I worked it out all by myself! All hail Yukiko, DETECTIVE QUEEN!"

Yukiko proceeded to topple onto her bed in a fit of giggles. Naoto's irritated sigh was ignored, inaudible under the high pitched laughter. As she watched the tears stream down the taller girl's face, it occurred to her how odd it was that crying could come from both joy and sadness. She knew the biological reason- that it was a physical response to help emotional wellbeing when dealing with overwhelming stimulus- but it seemed so counterproductive for one expression to have various polar meanings. It had been some time since the detective cried. The night of Nanako's supposed passing had brought her close, maybe even a few drops had falling from her lashes, but no one made any comment, besides Kanji's outburst, so she decided to pretend her eyes stayed dry, that she had stayed infallible.

_Kanji… _She couldn't imagine him in tears, much less in any kind of distress at all. His go to response was anger; Yosuke's teasing confirming this regularly. She wondered if that was because of how he likes to project himself, since the childhood incident she had just learned about, wearing the large skull and displaying the impressive amount of piercings just to match that image of himself. Or, perhaps, he really did have that much rage underneath the surface, always ready to leap out and do something drastic. Years of case files made her doubt that however. An angry person typically causes destruction around them without the slightest provocation. The way he handled the bikers, Hanamura, the rumours spread about him… Kanji is purely reactionary to the world around him. _Which explains his actions by the river_, she deduced. _He is constantly afraid people are laughing at him when his back is turned._ It was just as her friend had said. Treating him as a suspect, because that was all she really knew how to do. He had picked up on it somehow, bringing out his insecurities, which was bad for the both of them.

The laughter had died down, and Yukiko took on a more serious air. "Look, being like that is totally the opposite of natural. You have to be open with him, be a little more, you know, fluid."

Naoto exhaled, exhausted and exasperated. "I need to be considered trustworthy by him. It's the only way things can move forward."

Yukiko nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "That's great, I mean, it's not like it's that big a deal, we all know you two are pretty close already, right? You just have to take it that one step f-"

"Sorry," Naoto cut in, "What was that?"

It was tempting to Yukiko to speak out, and just tell her friend that she and rest of the team were already convinced Kanji reciprocated whatever she felt for him, and more besides, but she knew Naoto would never want this conversation to leave the room, and equally, want to take care of the matter herself. "You two were always pretty in sync in the TV word," she hastily began. "That's what I mean. Just be looser about it, go with the flow. You guys are teammates. Build on that."

That meant letting her guard down. But some sacrifices had to be made. Naoto looked at the heiress, thankful she pushed through her own usual headstrong self. "Looser?" She chuckled wryly. "A very crass choice of words senpai, I expected better."

"Stop it," Yukiko giggled, glad to see the detective finally looking optimistic about her chances. "Although, if nothing else is working, that could be worth a try…" Smirking at the scarlet she had unleashed across Naoto's cheeks, she glanced at her alarm clock. "So, do you think you're all set? I'm sure you have a lot of casework to get through, or whatever it is."

Her business was done, but oddly for her, she didn't wish to leave. "Not yet Yukiko-senpai; I noticed the pictures on your door and realised I know little of your early life in Inaba. I would like to learn more, if that's agreeable?"

Yukiko was slightly taken aback by the offer, and smiled broadly. "Of course! But on one condition, we make a game of it, I ask something, then you ask something back, okay?"

Naoto gave a satisfied smirk. "Yes, that is acceptable."

Amagi clapped her hands together. "Great! I'll go first. What was it like where you grew up…"

The game began, and as the girls began exchanging stories from their lives, Naoto, feeling much more knowledgeable about her subject (_Not suspect, _she reminded herself), began to feel a little confident.

* * *

AN: So, new chapter, woo! Hope you liked it. Might've spent too long going over it all, but that's just how I do thinks. See you for the next round!


	5. Kanji and Souji- Folding

"-so yeah, that's what's up." Kanji panted, out of breath. What had started as a greeting had turned into a rushed synopsis of everything that had been plaguing his thoughts recently, all on someone else's doorstep. He looked up at the boy in front of him, who was still holding the front door of his house open.

Souji eyed him carefully, coughing in an attempt to hide his own amusement. "So let me get this straight. There's a girl you have a crush on, but she lives out of town and I totally wouldn't know her so I definitely shouldn't even ask, and she makes you feel super confused and scared but you still want to ask her out regardless, even though you think you have no chance and she'll probably say no anyway and it'd be super awkward after so you should just forget it and run away to the circus?"

Kanji never remembered mentioning the circus, but he had been in a weird place recently, so it wasn't impossible. **Aaargh,** **I really need this to be over with dammit. **He desperately wanted to laugh it off, but all he managed was a meek nod. "Senpai… I really need some help on this."

Souji's warm smile put him instantly at ease. "You better come on in then."

The large youth clumsily crossed the threshold, and noticed Dojima reading a newspaper at the kitchen table on the way. Kanji couldn't decide if the half scowl was his natural resting face or if some news story had pissed him off. He began to wave, then realised he was in the man's house, and hastily put his hand away. "Uh… Hi, Dojima-san."

"Tatsumi." He grunted in reply, not looking up from the broadsheet. Kanji still expected the detective to arrest him every time their paths crossed, but since the end of the case, he hadn't had anyone from the police department on his back. He half wondered if Dojima had told everyone at the station to lay off, considering he knew he had at least _something_ to do with catching Adachi.

Souji beckoned Kanji upstairs. When they got to the landing he was rather impressed by the drawings Nanako had stuck on her bedroom door. They featured everything from mythical animals to vast landscapes, and more than a few featured her 'big bro' in some way or another, either front and centre, or tucked away in the background.

"You like them too?" Souji asked.

Kanji suddenly felt awkward, like those drawings weren't his to see. "Yeah, uh, I mean, the kid's talented. They've got some real colour to them, y'know?"

Souji hummed in agreement. "Yeah, she asks me to get good quality crayons whenever I go Okina. My favourite's the one with me on the dragon." He smiled. This gave Kanji an idea.

"You know, I should get her to design summit' for me to make. Haven't made her nothin' in a while…" He smiled awkwardly. "And it kinda gets boring just making bears n' stuff."

"She'd like that. Although…" Souji started, looking a little embarrassed. "Promise you won't put me on it, whatever it is. Drawings are one thing, but being immortalised stuffed felt is another."

Kanji chuckled. "I promise, senpai." Of course, he had already made an elaborate set of miniatures of the whole team, with mix and match accessories, but nobody really needed to know that.

Souji guided his guest to the end of the hall, where he opened the rather plain door to his bedroom. Kanji was immediately taken aback by the shelves and table, which were covered in paper cranes. He turned to look at their maker, who rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm still kind of in debt to Daidara. I like making cranes more than translating, so…"

"Debt?" Kanji was confused. They hadn't needed to visit the metalworks for weeks now. "What did ya buy offa old man?"

"Well, you know all the gear I gave everyone before we did our final run on Magatsu Inaba? I knew we were pretty prepared, but I wanted to make sure no one would get hurt, so I got us the best he had. And considering how we had to take on Ameno-Sagiri after Adachi, we're lucky I did." He shuddered at the alternative, and then gave Kanji a shrug. "He didn't need much convincing, we've given him more business than he ever had after all."

"So you've been doin' this for weeks?" Kanji snorted, shaking his head. "Ya should've asked us all for some cash, I know I'm good for it, and everyone but Chie-senpai has a job. We wouldn't complain or nothin'"

The grey haired boy raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I didn't see anyone offering to pitch in at any other part of the case."

Kanji choked with indignation. "T-that's unfair! There was… A lot! Going on! With shadows and everything! Besides, you kept all the cash we punched out of 'em." His eyes grew wide. "Er… How much was that exactly?"

Souji chuckled dryly. "Let's just say it was starting to weigh me down. I spent it all before that last fight anyway."

"On what?"

"Taking people out gets pretty expensive after awhile. Ai and Rise especial-"

Kanji slammed his eyes shut and waved his hands. "Ok senpai I get it." Hearing rumours of Souji's private life was common around town (Even Hanamura frequently referred to his best friend's 'harem'), and while the last year had taught him that they are better off ignored, details were just plain dangerous. "Seriously man, I'll get everyone to pay you back. You got better things to do than make cranes."

"I can't say it wouldn't be welcome," Souji agreed, wincing, "The finger cramps are becoming a problem…."

"Great! I mean, uh, good. Not right for you to have all that going on." Kanji looked around blankly. "Well, if that's all you need, I guess I better get going."

Souji frowned. "Kanji, you came here for a problem you're having remember?" He whistled, impressed, and wrapped his knuckles on the taller boy's forehead. "This girl is really messing with your head."

"Huh? What are you- Oh god!" He slumped himself down on the faux leather sofa. "What am I gonna do man, I can't deal with this! I can't think straight and that was hard enough already!"

Souji moved around the table, cautiously avoiding knocking over the paper animals, to sit at his desk. He swivelled the chair to face his friend. "Well, I'd tell you to act natural, but clearly natural for you right now is not particularly coherent."

"I can't help it man! It's like she's up here and I'm down here!" He frantically illustrated the point with his hands. "And when I try to move up there I save something stupid and go down further, and then I'll hit the bottom and I won't be level with anybody!"

"Slow down." Souji's voice was calm and steady. "Breathe. Think through it step by step." He pointed to some stray paper on the table. "Make a crane. If you focus your conscious brain on something, your subconscious can usually find an answer."

Kanji wasn't usually for any of that self help mumbo jumbo, but when it was coming from Souji, it didn't sound stupid at all. He quietly took the paper, and began to fold a shape, listening to Souji continue.

"Acting natural is the right thing to do by the way. You've just got to be the natural when you're comfortable. When do you feel most relaxed?"

"When I'm sewing n' stuff." It came out without a moment's hesitation, and even after all he'd been through the past few months, there was still a small pang of shame when admitting it with someone else in the room. "Can't really see that helping out much though…"

"Sure it does," Souji soothed, "Girls like clothes, talk to her about fashion. Dresses, what's in this season, what she's wearing… trust me, it all helps."

"I ain't tryin' to be the gay best friend here, senpai." **Although, **Kanji thought, **It would explain a lot if that's how Souji approaches it. Could he really be… **He shook himself, regained his senses, and sighed. "No offense dude, but she isn't the type that loves all that crap."

Souji stroked his chin. "Hmm, I had forgotten who we were dealing with here…"

Kanji felt his temper flare at the comment, which only pissed him off more for letting it do so. "Yeah yeah, look man, I already know this whole thing is a bunch of bullshit so if you're just gonna say nothing'll work I'll just get on out of here and join the freakin' circus!"

"Kanji, stop." Souji's voice was firm. "I was talking about Naoto, not you."

That shocked him to silence. He opened his jaw to try and form some sort of speech, but he couldn't. The boy at the other side of the room watched him passively, giving him time to respond. What came out was rather sheepish. "I mentioned the circus again, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Souji murmured, "Not really sure why you keep coming out with that…"

"Think it's just a fantasy I got. Runnin' away, not having to think or deal with it." **Hey, that was kinda insightful. **Hegave Souji an apologetic stare. "Sorry, senpai, didn't mean to explode like that. Thought I grew up over the last few months…" He sighed. "Guess not."

Souji's grin was wise beyond his years (similar to his hair, actually). "Girls make everyone regress, especially when you think too much about them. Look at Teddie."

"And Hanamura…" Kanji added. He exhaled again, and asked the obvious question. "Is it that obvious? That I like her, I mean."

"It's not that bad." Souji's lie was unfortunate, but, he reasoned, required. He had seen Kanji change so much in the months he had got to know him, for the better, and wanted him to get through this new challenge on his own, without other people's throwing him off. "I know everyone in the team well, too well maybe. I just pick up on the little things. Don't beat yourself up; I did lead a successful criminal investigation after all."

Kanji bought it, and chuckled darkly. "I dunno man, can't take much pride in that. I think I'm an easier nut to crack than the case ever was…" He leaned back on the sofa, into a slightly defeated slouch. "What are the little things then? Chances are she'll notice 'em and do some deducing or whatever, and that's something I don't want to happen."

Souji frowned. "Surely that's what you want though, right? Once she knows, one of you would have to say something. That would get this over with."

Kanji shook his head. "I need to wait for the right time, if she was really freaked out, or if it comes out wrong… I just couldn't take it."

"Now, there's your problem. Why do you keep sidestepping around just asking her out?"

Souji's stare was almost accusing, forcing Kanji to slither down further in his seat. The reply was weak. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, alright?" He paused, trying to keep his frustration in check. "Things don't work that way man."

"They do for me." This was said without boast or arrogance, the boy's face only filled with a sort of sad pity. "Whenever I'm talking to girls, scratch that, anyone, I start simple. I ask them if they want to do anything sometime."

Kanji digested this slowly, as if the concept was completely alien. "And what? That just works?"

"Yup. It's that simple. And," he added, pre-emptively raising his palm to stop the interruption, "It's not just a 'me' thing. Fact is, it'll work for anyone."

"That's what I can't believe, senpai." Kanji' could only look at his own lap. "Fact is, I'm always gonna be the weird-ass street punk, and you're the most popular guy in town. Everyone here loves ya, and all of that crap comes easy to you. I can't pull it off, not like you can."

"Don't worry about me. You shouldn't worry about anything, you don't need to." Kanji was about to argue again, so Souji got up, took the seat next to him, and placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "Kanji. You are one of the most talented, toughest, and most trustworthy people I have ever met. Me, Naoto, and everyone else are lucky to be able to call you a friend. And if you want to be something more to her, I know you would do it, and what's more, deserve it."

The positivity took Kanji by surprise, and it hit him hard. He blushed, and forced a cough to keep his eyes dry. "I… I… uh. You didn't need to- I mean… Thanks senpai."

Souji smiled. "No worries, I always liked the truth." He made a bridge with his fingers, resting his elbows on his knees. "Here's what we're gonna do. I always felt better when we made a plan before going into the TV, we usually got more done as well."

"Huh? What are ya gettin' at?"

"I'm saying we should do the same for you. It's not going to be a play by play, but it'll help, keep you from getting flustered." He closed his eyes, collecting himself. "When did you last talk to Naoto?"

Kanji thought. "School, yesterday. Well, it wasn't really talkin'. I waved when I saw her in a class durin' break. Shit, then I tripped over buncha first years and totally lost it with 'em. Naoto must've seen 'em all bawling… Oh god, she thinks I'm a psychopath!"

"You're panicking again. Get back to folding." The large youth shot a stare like he wanted to argue, but he obliged nonetheless, and his eyes gave flashes of serenity as he began to crease the paper. "Continue."

"I guess things started getting worse a few days ago…" He quickly filled Souji in on his strange encounter with the detective at the river.

"Wow. That's certainly… Interesting." He was smart enough to deduce Naoto's erratic behaviour was due to reciprocating the feelings of the hopeless blonde in front of him, but also smart enough to know that information would probably make his head explode. Its one thing to be lovesick about somebody, another when it's two way street, and becomes terrifyingly real. His own plan was simple, and well practiced, seeing how many personal situations he had handled over the past year. Give someone a gentle nudge in the right direction, and they can usually solve the problem on their own. But this nudge might have to be more of a shove; Kanji clearly needed more than the prodding he had given him previously. "So, I don't think you can ignore it. Next time you see her, you just need to laugh it off, act like it wasn't a big deal."

Kanji nodded. "Yeah. I'm still confused about what went down; best we just forget it ever happened."

"No, that's not what I meant. You can't ignore it, or it'll be a weird thing hanging between you that gets in the way. Bring it up, crack a joke, and move on, she'll feel less embarrassed."

**Naoto could have been… embarrassed? **Kanji found it hard to believe. **No, she don't work that way, she's far too cool. Christ, she even let herself get kidnapped! And wasn't even sorry for it! **But he was here to listen to Souji, not ignore him. He grabbed for a sheet of paper on the table, and began to bend the corners. **Well, she did get pretty worked up with her shadow, hell, everyone did. Crap. Senpai's right, I need to treat her like a normal person. Ok, maybe with less attitude than I would with someone 'normal'. **He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'll… I'll try comin' up with somethin' I guess."

"Good, now, we need to think of things you can talk about with her, easy stuff."

"Like the weather?" Kanji asked dumbly. He could almost feel the shockwave of Souji's palm slapping his own face.

"No, real conversation," he said, rubbing his eyes. "Things you like, things she likes. Ask about her work, tell her about any projects you're working on. Talk about how the textile shop is doing, I think she has a thing for market trends."

The punk's impressive amount of self doubt meant he needed more convincing. "But I dunno anythin' about detectin' and stuff, and she won't give a damn about me making dolls."

"Sure she will. It's not about what you say; it's about how you say it. Yosuke can make everything in Junes sound wonderful when he needs to meet his sales quota. I'm sure if he can pull it off, so can you. Oh, and final point," he added, looking Kanji right in the eyes, "Don't talk about sad stuff. You want the focus to be on her for this, not on you moping about whatever's getting you down."

**That doesn't seem so hard,** Kanji hummed, **I hate sad crap anyway**. "…Yeah," he agreed, "That all sounds pretty good actually. I can do that."

Souji was satisfied. "Great! Remember all that, and you should be golden. Now the hard part. Text her."

The sudden order startled him. "Wait, now?!" He exclaimed. "Plannin's over already?"

"Everything starts by pulling the trigger." He was worried by Kanji's lack of motion, so he went a step further. "I recommend Aiya's. Cheap food, so crowded it's discrete, and," he winked, elbowing him in the side, "It's pretty close to your place if things go well." Kanji choked on air, so convincingly Souji slammed his back to stop him from suffocating. "I'm just kidding. Maybe."

The tall boy's breathing was deep and frantic. "You… Can't just… Say that kind of… -Shit, man, not helping."

Souji's brow showed real concern. "Sorry, I went a little far there. Do you want to go back to the cranes?"

Kanji's face hardened. "No freakin' cranes." He whipped out his phone and found Naoto in his contacts. He composed a simple message (_u free 4 aiyas 2moro)_, and without giving himself any time to go back on himself, hit send.

For a moment, he felt bliss, and then the terror seeped through. He was about to take some paper to actually choke on, but he was distracted by Souji's smile. "Good job, I knew you had it in you." It was dangerously contagious, and he returned with his own, filled with nervous energy. "Might want to turn your phone off. It'll make the next few minutes more bearable."

**Damn. Senpai thinks of everything. ** He hit the power button, and beamed brightly at the TV in front of him. Seeing Souji's reflection in the blank screen, he felt compelled to say something. "Thanks man. Not many people I'd be able to come to with this."

"There are, you just need to give them more credit. Although, as chief man-whore of Inaba, I am the most qualified in such matters." They both laughed. The smaller boy idly checked his watch, and his eyes froze. "Crap. Sorry, I've got to kick you out."

Confused, Kanji jumped to the first conclusion he could think of. "What did I do?"

"Nothing. I've just got a date to keep, and it's the kind I need time to get ready for."

"Huh. Who with?"

Souji's smile was determined. "A big, slippery customer at the heart of the Samegawa."

Kanji furrowed his brow, trying to solve the riddle. "Wait a sec; you're going on a date with Hanako Ohtani?"

"What? No," he chuckled, "Though she is a perfectly nice girl, once you get to know her. I've got a fish to catch."

"…A literal fish? Like, right now?"

"Rumour is he's only around for a short window of time." He placed a fist into his palm. "I've been getting closer and closer over the last few days, and I'm feeling lucky."

"O…kay." Kanji had never really got fishing. Why wait around for hours trying to catch one little guy who could barely class as a snack? Plus, the look they had in their eyes with a hook through their gills would fuel a weeks' worth of nightmares. A grin crept on the corner of his mouth. "So this is what you're reduced to when there ain't a killer on the loose? Paper cranes and fishin'?"

Souji shrugged, the smile still on his face. "Everyone needs a hobby."

**And you've got enough hobbies for everyone. **Kanji was quite proud of his silent retort, and satisfied, he stood up to leave. "I'll let you get to it then. Hope you nab a big one."

"Thanks. Good luck to you too." He nodded brightly. "You'll do great. I'm sorry to be rude, but you're gonna have to get to the door yourself, I've really got to get my gear sorted…"

Kanji shook away his concerns. "No worries, I'll see you at school." He left Souji's room, taking anther second to catch a glance of Nanako's colourful door. He thumped down the stairs, and turned to the front door, but caught Dojima's eye on the way. "I'm, er, going now. I'll see you around, Dojima-san."

He was about to make his exit, but the older detective sighed. "Look, I'm not sure what exactly you were talking about up there, but you were pretty loud. My advice, women are like a maze. They all want to be solved, but they make it as hard as they can, because they want someone worthwhile to get to the centre. You follow me?

This conversation felt way more uncomfortable than anything he'd sat through down at the police station. "I-I guess…"

"Right, but the thing is, it can always be solved. It just takes perseverance. Or a map I guess... My point is you have to never give up. And don't ever try to take shortcuts. You end up getting even more lost." Kanji nodded, with what might have been fear in his eyes. "And, uh, that's all I wanted to say."

The older man went back to his paper, and Kanji scuttled out of the exit, on the freaked out side of perplexed. Dojima sat dumbly, wondering why he had just given a known delinquent advice on his personal life. He saw his nephew come down the stairs, dressed in what might as well have been army issue fishing gear.

Souji raised his free hand in farewell. "I'm going out. Hey, what were you talking to Kanji about?"

"Things best left unsaid. Have fun at the river." Souji left, and Dojima was left alone at the kitchen table. He knew it was odd, but he had always had a picture in his head, of giving his son the talk about girls and how you have to manage them. But Souji had never needed any help in that department, and he didn't even want to think about the equivalent he'd have to go through with Nanako. So at least via Tatsumi he could tick that awkward experience off of his bucket list. He snorted. "Good luck, you poor bastard."

The punk himself was feeling good though. The sun on his back, taking off down the street, he began to feel like everything was falling into place.

* * *

AN: Yup, even Dojima gets on the advice train! This one's been in gestation for a little longer than I'd like, but exams are becoming more and more real. So, until next week (Read: Some point soonish) kids! Next stop- Aiya's!


	6. KN- Eating

Once again, Kanji found himself at the school gate, but this time actively waiting for Naoto. This was good. **Maybe if I keep it goin' as planned this time, things'll go my way. **School had been the usual drag. None of his talents were part of the regular curriculum after all, and Souji's gentle prodding hadn't made long division any more interesting. During exam seasons it was a different story- the prospect of a certain someone seeing his name at a point as how as her eye level on the results board terrified him into action. As a result, frantic last minute cramming had elevated his test scores to below average- a big improvement.

Especially considering how Naoto's introduction to the year had shocked the average up a few marks. While again, her specialities were not part of the usual school program, they were vastly more transferrable. Not that she was particularly appreciative of this. Currently, the detective was hunched over some notes on the roof, trying to evaluate the finer points of various battles that took place during the expansion of the British Empire, not that it was in any way an academic study_. _The exams set by the administration at Yasogami High were entirely focussed on the regurgitation random facts with importance arbitrarily placed upon them. This suited her, pouring over case file over case file had gifted her with a remarkable memory, so tests were a rudimentary exercise at best. _Although, _Naoto thought, _it is perhaps worrisome the country is teaching the next generation to be a flock of parrots._ Such an easy proposition thankfully left her much time for personal endeavours, such as studying the historical documents laid out on her left on the bench.

The greatest minds of the past were often employed as grand strategists, and she enjoyed trying to tackle their problems, like a game of chess, but with thousands of pieces. This was only a recent development however. She had noticed Souji's natural aptitude for strategy in the TV world, and decided to obtain a similar level of skill. _A_ _Shirogane must strive to become the best._ Speaking of which, a familiar shadow was cast over her text. "Seta-senpai." She greeted, without looking up from her text.

"Hey Naoto," he began, sitting on the clear seat at the other end of the bench, "How's things?"

"Perfectly satisfactory, thank you. I'm currently reviewing aspects of the British occupation of India; they were rather inefficient by all accounts." She tapped several points on one of the many maps in front of her. "Minor adjustments could have yielded much preferable outcomes."

"Yeah," Souji hummed, "Hindsight's a powerful thing, especially this far down the line. Seems like a pretty heavy subject though."

Naoto nodded. "There a lot of smaller nuances to a battle you have to consider that are essential to victory. I can walk you through it, if you'd like?"

"That not what I meant," he said, shaking his head. "An oppressive force, ruthlessly taking people's homeland, all in the pursuit of profit? It's just feels kind of dark to me…" Naoto pondered this for a second. Here she was, excitedly scouring through past events, not considering the personal tragedies surely held within them. _Do I lack basic empathy? _Souji looked back up from the floor before she could think this further. "Anyway, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I'm not sure I follow…" Naoto replied, suddenly cautious.

"Aren't you going to Aiya's with Kanji today?"

The tone was light, breezy, but the content sent her mind racing._ Why would Kanji tell him this? This is a perfect ordinary thing for two people to do. Does he know I'm trying to make matters more… Intimate?_ _No, _she decided, _he must have talked to Kanji at some point, and it came out as part of some idle chitchat. _"Yes, that is correct."

Souji raised an eyebrow. "So why are you still here?" His brow felt almost accusing to the young detective, who began to shrivel up. She couldn't tell him the truth, that she was nervous, that she couldn't see an easy resolution. Yukiko knowing about the real extent of her feelings for Kanji was worrying enough. "You know, it's rude to keep people waiting."

Simultaneously, the Amagi heiress herself found the object of Naoto's affections waiting on the ground floor. "Kanji-kun!"

He smiled back at her gently. "Yukiko-senpai, how've ya been?"

"Great, thank you. How about you? Is the store faring well?"

"Better than everyone else in the district, but that's mostly thanks to the inn y'know." Yukiko blushed. It was strange to Kanji how much his family owed to hers, directly or otherwise. It made sense, the economy of the whole town owed a lot to the Amagi Inn over the years, but still, it was unusual how that wasn't given much thought, and how Yukiko was still considered to be only 'The Amagi Challenge'. "Hey," Kanji started, suddenly feeling as if a debt needed to be repaid, and not just about the shop. This girl helped save his life after all. "I'm headin' out for a bite at Aiya's," he continued, "Do you wanna join? I'll pay an' everythin', it's no big deal…"

"Oooooh, that would be fun!" She then thought of Naoto, sitting in her room confused and exposed. She decided to try and help more proactively. "We should invite Naoto-kun along! I'm sure she needs a break, she's always studying. Let's go find her!"

**Shit. **In his politeness he had forgotten that it was supposed to be a private meal, low-key so he might actually say what he needed to say. He backtracked. "Oh, er, actually I don't think I have cash to cover you…"

Yukiko's blank beam showed she completely missed the subtext. "Oh don't be silly Kanji-kun, I can pay for myself."

"Well, er, I mean…" He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of some way to take back his invitation. He stared at the ceiling helplessly.

Returning to the roof, the pair on the bench sat in silence. The grey haired boy decided to break it. "What's wrong? I find it hard to believe eating food that wasn't blasted in the microwave for a change could get you this worked up."

"Of course not," She snapped, "That's ridiculous." Naoto's voice was harsh, and Souji's response being a mere cocked eyebrow only infuriated her more. She breathed deeply, calming herself, and gazed at the concrete between her feet. "Senpai, I apologise. I cannot explain it fully, but there is a certain degree of… Apprehension, I am having, regarding this meeting."

"Meeting?" He chuckled. "It's just having a meal with a friend." He hated seeing her despondent like this, a shell of the sleuth she usually was. He knew, of course, that it might be the easier option to tell her the truth, that Kanji felt the same way she did, and the only thing keeping them apart was their own hopeless insecurities. But he also knew that would be cheating, in a certain fashion. If they overcame themselves to be with each other, it was a harder road, sure, but they'd both be stronger for it, as people, and as a couple, if it all worked out that way. So, for now, he decided to gift Naoto an alternative scenario, where she could project her problems from a safe distance. "You're still worried about what other people think? After all you've been through?"

For such an intelligent individual, she took the bait eagerly. "Yes, that seems to be correct." Lying mode her voice uneven, especially when she was saying the opposite in her head. _Of course not. The perverse curiosity of a few morons at a diner is none of my concern. _Butanything was easier than revealing the truth after all. So, gritting her teeth, she continued. "My… gender, has been a difficult subject for myself to understand. Bystanders, who have only heard ridiculous rumours, only make issues seem… Larger."

Souji exhaled. He hated having to skirt around the real subject, but that was the way it had to be done. "Perception is far too important to you. Maybe you'll have a bunch of people gawking at you while you eat, so what?"

"I disagree," she countered, "Perception is everything. How you carry yourself and what others interpret from that is essential to-"

"Only when you're trying too hard." Souji's interruption was harsh, but it made her pause. Seeing her cheeks begin to flush, he realised he had hit a nerve, and pulled back. "No offense Naoto, you are pretty great, as a detective and as a friend. But sometimes you have to go with the flow of things. Not spend hours and hours planning exactly what's gonna happen." He realised the irony in offering her the opposite advice he did to Kanji, but different people required different approaches.

"I'm scared." The words slipped out before she could stop them. _Now, at least, _she thought,_ I'm being honest. _Her eyes remained fixed on the floor, disgusted with the show of weakness.

"You shouldn't be. You've been through much worse. And you're ready alright, look at all of these." He gestured to the documents strewn over the bench, causing Naoto to slowly raise her head. "You have enough reference material. Anything changes, you switch your tactics."

The detective brought her fingertips together to consider this. "You're saying I should apply battle strategy to my insecurities?"

A wry smile crossed the boy's lips. "I might be. The point is, you're smart, and you know that. You'll know how to handle anyone if they give you a problem. Just get out there, and think on your feet."

She was already beginning to feel more ready to face the trial that lay before her. A little apprehension still broke through however. "But what if-"

"Naoto. You'll handle it."

She closed her eyes and nodded. "You are quite right senpai." She managed a small smile. At a frightening speed, she packed all of her notes into her briefcase. "Now, if you excuse me, I have an appointment to keep." Tipping her hat in a taut farewell, she walked briskly away from her friend to the door, and, once it had slammed shut, broke into a rather undignified jog down the stairs. Approaching the ground floor, she returned to her usual style of walking, and spotted her dining partner for the evening, animatedly expulsing about something to a rather puzzled looking Yukiko.

Kanji hadn't quite managed to get his well meaning friend to take her leave. Seeing Naoto at the foot of the stairs, he finally conjured a suitable excuse. "Oh right! Me and Naoto, we got a project we're working on. School stuff, first year's only. You'd probably get bored."

Kanji, flustered, was talking so loud the whole corridor could hear, which luckily today was only them and the chubby boy who was always staring out of the window. The shorter girl, walking up to the pair, wasn't entirely certain what the boy was doing, but her instincts told her to play along. She neatly slotted herself between them. "Good afternoon Amagi-senpai. Kanji-kun, should we be going now? We have a lot of ground to cover for this assignment."

Kanji exhaled in relief. Two people were much more convincing than one, though Yukiko was a notoriously naive customer already. The gullible girl clapped her hands together. "A project, that's exciting! We never had something like that when we were underclassmen! What are you researching?"

Kanji and Naoto locked their eyes and began to stammer. The latter spoke first. "The… Societal Implications…"

The tall boy tried to help out. "Of, er… Global warming…"

"In… Ah- relation…"

"To the levels of…"

"Carbon Dioxide…"

"In Animal Crackers."

Naoto subtly elbowed her blonde friend before he realised what he had said. He glared down at her, before remembering there was someone right in front of them. They cringed as Yukiko gave the pair a puzzled look. "I didn't think there was any relation. Unless I'm being slow again…"

Naoto decided the girl opposite her needed greater assistance understanding the message they were trying to get across. "Trust us, there is, and it's a very important issue. Just like our recent discussion; you were very helpful."

True to form, it was only then Yukiko grasped the subtext of the situation. Her eyes snapped between the pair, and settled somewhere in the middle. "Oooooh, right. I understand. Well, I hope you both enjoy your 'project'."

Fortunately, Kanji missed the girl's barely suppressed giggle on that last word. "We're not blowin' you off or anythin', just gotta do this, you know my grades right? We'll see ya another time, senpai."

Yukiko waved her hands. "Don't worry about me. I hope you guys make some real 'progress'." She then proceeded to practically shoo them out of the doors. As they left the building, Naoto, unappreciative of the needless implications she had weighed into her words, turned back to glare, which melted into a helpless gaze as she saw her friend solemnly mouth 'good luck'.

* * *

"This was rather fortuitous." The pair crossed into the diner, the larger of them hunched over the other in an attempt to minimise the effect of the sudden downpour they had experienced. Luckily, they were already in the shopping district when the heavens opened, so a quick shuffle down the street managed to keep her relatively dry. Naoto hadn't asked for Kanji to become her umbrella, and the foreign proximity between them was both reassuring and terrifying. The terror won out, so she neatly ducked and took a step away.

While slightly deflated at being shrugged off, Kanji knew what the water dripping off of his hair meant. "Oh you don't know the half of it!" He gestured to the man whose name was on the door, and thumbed to the window. "Two rainy day specials, my man."

He replied with a curt nod, while Naoto weaved her way to the table at the back of the diner. Kanji quickly followed, albeit with a fraction of her grace, mumbling apologies to the patrons as he nudged their tables and sent their bowls dangerously close to its edge. When he arrived, Naoto's greeting was a slightly raised eyebrow. "It seems that having as large a frame as yours is quite problematic."

"Oh, uh, yeah I guess." He scratched his head as he sat on the surprisingly comfy red seat. "It's not like I'm tryin' to be an asshole or anything, but I need a lotta space or I end up breakin' stuff. Better than bein' short at least."

His friends' eyebrow shot up an extra half centimetre. "What do you mean by that?"

Kanji was worried he had offended her, so he chose his next few words carefully. "I, er- well, it's more useful, right? Bein' able to see over crowds, reach stuff on the top shelf, be allowed on every roller coaster…"

"There isn't an amusement park for at least 100 miles," Naoto replied (she had researched a lot about the local infrastructure prior to moving in), "And many of those feature maximum height restrictions as well."

"Damn, they do? Hell, I haven't been to one o' those in years. What was your favourite ride?" She sat silent, but Kanji continued anyway. "Mine were the ghost trains; it was great making noises to really freak out the kids in the cart behind!"

Naoto's memories were blank, save for a faint image of her and her grandfather at a shooting gallery. "I can only recall taking part in the prize stalls. My grandfather could usually see through whatever underhanded methods the manager used to put the odds in his favour." She smiled. "We always won."

"For real? I remember my pops getting' angrier and angrier tryin' to get this pink bunny I wanted. Ended up grabbin' the fuzzy bastard and boltin'." He cringed slightly. "Ma was pissed at us for days…"

"You do realise," she teased, (_Teasing, _she scoffed half heartedly at herself),"You have just informed a practiced law bringer of past criminal misconduct?"

"Eh, I've done worse, you know that." His features turned expressionless. "It's not like you can nab my old man anyway."

The atmosphere sank faster than the girl's attempts at cooking. Naoto was left feeling uncomfortable, staring at Kanji, who in turn was staring into space. She had never seen him this contemplative before, and while impressed at the surprising range of emotion he seemed to posses, she felt like she needed to do something, say something. _Be open. Be honest. _"I never knew my parents." Kanji slowly turned to look at her. "My earliest memories are only of the aftermath of their accident. Perhaps my subconscious has buried the trauma…"

**Shit, we ain't supposed to be talkin' about sad crap. **He just had to mention his dad, didn't he? He needed to get back to the plan, back to lighter topics, safer waters, but an easy way out wasn't immediately apparent. "That's rough…"

"I've often contemplated whether that is actually the case." She gulped, afraid of vocalising her strange feelings on the matter for the first time. _But I trust Kanji, _she reminded herself. _This is as it should be. _Her speech was slow. "My grandfather was always the perfect parental figure. I suppose, you could say I only lost two strangers…"

"I, er, dunno." **Christ, this is getting heavy. **"Parents are parents. Pains in the ass, but they're pretty important." His eyes suddenly widened. "Not that I'm sayin' you're messed up without them or anything! I just think there's always… summit missing, if they're gone… doesn't matter how well you know 'em. You understand right?" His eyes were sadder than she had ever seen them, his expression growing harder by the second. "I mean, everyone else, they never had this kind of shit happen." He turned away and began to blink furiously. "It… It doesn't get any easier, does it?"

Naoto fought her suddenly trembling lips. Where had her usual composure gone? "Yes... That seems to be the case." _A mutual understanding of familial tragedy is not the greatest common trait… _But it was something. She spent long nights wondering if her mother and father would be proud of her, that she met the expectations placed upon her when she was born. Was she contributing something worthwhile to the Shirogane name?

Kanji did the same. The old man's last words still burned through his skull. He knew they weren't supposed to, that they were a throwaway comment, but they became the last thing his father ever said to him. Was he a real man yet?

**_I hope I am. _**The pair caught each other's eyes, but for once didn't break the contact. As observant as she was, she had never noticed how the grey in his eyes was similar to that found in the calm before a storm, with a cavalcade of winds billowing behind, invisible, but beautiful. He had never noticed just how brilliantly blue hers were, somehow deeper and brighter than any fabric he had ever worked with, or any jewel he had ever seen. Their hands wordlessly began to cross the table, unnoticed by their owners. They were coming closer and closer, and closer still, until-

"TWO BEEF BOWLS!" The ringing of the bell and the accompanying loud shout broke the spell between them. Their hands leapt off the table and landed firmly by their sides, while their necks both snapped to turn hopelessly towards the counter.

**The hell just happened? **"I'll, uh, go grab 'em."

_The fumes of the kitchen must have some adverse effect._ She straightened her clothes, smoothing her cap. As Kanji came back with the food, she was unable to comprehend the brown mess placed in front of her. There were no vegetables to speak of, and the noodles were unable to fight their way out of the dripping mass on top. To top it off, was a whole, solitary egg, as if there wasn't already enough protein. "So this is the dish Seta and Satonaka-senpai are always discussing?" She poked it with her chopsticks- it was so packed, the resistance almost sprung the wood out of her hand.

"Yeah!" Kanji's mood had switched to one of cheery excitement. "Ma never wants me ruinin' dinner, but I take a shot at it every once in a while."

He was inspecting the bowl with such intensity, Naoto questioned if she had ever seen him this determined. "'Take a shot'? What do you mean exactly?"

"Oh! You haven't heard? It's kinda like a challenge. Finish it and it's free. Chie-senpai says you just have to go for it. Souji says you gotta really think about it, y'know, consider all the angles and stuff." He squinted at the bowl for a few more seconds, and decided that violent efficiency was the way to go. He grabbed his chopsticks, and stabbed into the meat, bringing it to his mouth, and repeating the movement, with almost robotic efficiency.

It seemed strange to Naoto to turn eating into unnecessary competition, but who was she to judge attempts to push personal limits? Tentatively, she got hold of the smallest piece she could find, and took a bite. The beef was of a terrific quality she had to admit, but knew immediately someone as small as her would never be able to stomach the entirety of the huge offering before her. She resolved to eating slow, and being sure to catch Kanji while his mouth was empty. "Have any of you three actually succeeded?"

Kanji thought for a second. "Me and Chie ain't. Souji said he might have, but apparently afterwards he got some sort of food amnesia, so he can't say for sure."

"Food amnesia is not scientifically possible."

"It ain't?" He shrugged. "I dunno, Hanamura's always talking about the visions he had trying the food at the campout. He says he still has nightmares."

Naoto chuckled darkly. "I'm glad I wasn't required take part in that farce."

"Myoh nyeh." Kanji took a second to chew and swallow (**Idiot, this girl likes manners**). "You weren't in school for like, months. What'dya do instead?"

"I devoted my time to the case of course. If you recall my enrolment was only to obtain more information on the kidnappings."

He nodded. "Can't imagine actually choosing to do school though, It's just a drag for guys like me."

"Guys like you?" _Incredibly intriguing, surprisingly sensitive, and peculiarly… Pleasant? _There were a whole host of words Naoto could have substituted for the last statement, which would be much more accurate, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to lower herself to using terms featured in women's magazines just yet. "Yes, I suppose your abilities aren't celebrated by the current curriculum."

He nodded again, with more enthusiasm this time. "Whole thing seems pointless. I ain't gonna get better at numbers n' stuff than I am now, and havin' jerkass teachers on my back all the time just pisses me off." A smile crept on the corner of his mouth. "'Course, a genius like you probably loves it all, right?"

She replied with an overly dramatic sigh. "Kanji-kun, I find it as monotonous as you do." He postponed his eating, surprised. "Don't misunderstand, I like the problem solving found in mathematics, and believe that education is important, but they do not teach you how to think logically. Don't you notice how the questions in exams are just whatever drivel the teachers decided to witter on about over the last term? No reasoning, and no thought, required. My time could be better spent."

**Damn, she's more badass than I thought. ** Her outburst surprised him, but whatever she had just said, he agreed with. "Uh, well, Hell yeah sister!" He raised his hand for an impromptu high-five, feeling embarrassed mid way through, but she completed the gesture after a few unbearable seconds where she was trying to fathom its meaning. He caught another glance at her while he returned to his bowl, noting how adorably tiny she looked in comparison to her own. **Still cute though.**

The badass was now preoccupied at the optical illusion she saw in front of her. Kanji had been diligently working at his bowl, yet it still seemed to have the same volume as hers. Even now, as he scooped up yet more and more beef, the bowl only seemed to become more filled, if anything. "The portions in this dish are rather remarkable…"

Looking up, Kanji slurped a stray noodle into his mouth. "Wouldn't be the rainy day 'challenge' if it was easy."

"Rainy day…" Naoto murmured. "That explains a lot. The bovine population of the town would be dwindling if this was available every day."

"Eh? Oh, you mean cows, right?" Her polite nod in affirmation pleased him greatly. He'd learnt all sorts of fancy words since they met, which he needed to keep up with her. He looked over his shoulder, the rain pelting at the windows, louder than it had any right to be. "Hey, why is it always raining when we hang out?"

Naoto froze. **Crap. She's thinking about the river isn't she?**

_Damn it all Shirogane, why did you have to do something so stupid? _Her actions still bothered her. She kept replaying the embarrassing incident in her head, telling herself she was trying to learn something from it, when in reality she was wallowing- most unlike her, but she had been unlike herself for months now. _He must think me a fool._

**Gotta do something. **"Much nicer being here than by the river though." He quickly threw the line out, accompanied with a shaky smile. "That pavilion's pretty crappy; I still got, like, way damp."

She could tell what he was doing, making light of the situation, keeping her strange actions out of it, and while she was incredibly thankful, the need to apologise encroached again. "My actions then were not acceptable. I-"

"Jeez, don't worry about it, yeah?" He was slightly annoyed at her for being shaken by something so minor (**She's too tough for that, dammit**), but managed to sound understanding. "I know I've done weird shit in my time."

"I suppose…"

"Hey, I once beat up a buncha wimp-ass bikers because they kept my ma up a little too late. Your little freakout didn't put you on the cop's shit list at least."

Naoto considered this. "Do you ever feel… Bad, about your previous actions?"

He squinted for a second as he figured out what she meant, and proceed to rub his left shoulder. "Promise you won't think I'm a psycho or anything, 'k?" She nodded hesitantly. "I can't say I feel bad for those guys. Total a-holes, the lot of 'em. And gettin' them to finally shut up and realise how dumb they were, oh man, that felt gr-" He stopped, realising he wasn't making a particularly good case for himself. "But ya know how Ma reacted, and I didn't disagree wit' her. I just felt kinda, stupid. Kept wishin' I never went that far, like I cheapened myself somehow. But I can't change what happened, so maybe for once in my life, I can learn something from it."

It was very perturbing for Naoto how he was hitting all the right notes. Her own feelings of foolishness towards herself mirrored how he felt about his past misdeeds. He wasn't stupid, that much was clear. _But more than that, _she reasoned, _He was being completely open_. _Amagi-senpai was entirely correct._ This new piece of insight strengthened her. Honesty on her end had earned her trust from his end. _Stop making it sound like an exchange. _But the facts brought her to one conclusion. _Maybe this doesn't have to be so difficult. _"I completely understand how you feel, Kanji-kun. Thank you."She tried to contain the broad smile that wanted burst out of her for the sake of her own pride, but the exercise we so difficult she began to smirk.

The punk was both pleased and confused as to the restrained-but-gleeful reaction he had elicited from the girl across. "Thanks I guess, but uh, what did I do?"

Naoto's dignity was beginning to approach the low levels shared by her recent relationship counsellor. "I'm sorry. Just, thinking back to the river, a tattered piece of cloth is a rather silly conversation starter, isn't it?" Then she did something completely unexpected. She actually snorted, clasping both her hands over her mouth immediately afterwards, with a look of horror on her face.

"Did- Did you just…" Kanji had to catch the laugh rising in his throat; he didn't want to make her feel self conscious if he could help it. **She is so damn cute… **

But for once, inspired, Naoto decided to take something in her stride. "And to think, we just trained Yukiko to stop doing that…" The pair couldn't help themselves and descended into giggles (Kanji's being very manly, thank you very much). They relaxed in their seats, feeling more at ease than they had perhaps ever felt, listening to the sound of the still pouring rain.

"It's strange," Naoto thought aloud. "A few months ago, all rainfall did was promote stress and worry, that we wouldn't find the culprit in time." She closed her eyes. "It's nice to be able to enjoy it again."

Kanji, having resumed eating, nodded in agreement, although, truthfully, he had never checked the forecast during the investigation- he let the others tell him when it was time to bust heads. "I see what you mean. It makes sitting inside feel cosier."

"Or outside. I remember when I was younger, I always loved high places. I am rather fond of them still… I always took the opportunity on my grandfather's estate to scale the trees in the garden." She raised her left hand to illustrate her point. "Up there, when the rain was falling, you couldn't think. You just held on, feeling the water run all over, and became one with the world." She leaned back in bliss, immersed in her memory.

The boy in front of her thought her romanticised childlike vision sounded pretty amazing, however his more practical side didn't register well with the idea of standing somewhere high, cold and damp, with the always present risk of slipping off. He wouldn't tell that to Naoto of course, when would she ever drag him up a tree? "That's cool. I always went to the ridge across town when I was feelin' all deep n' thoughtful."

Naoto had been there herself, before she integrated with the group. When details on the murders were not forthcoming, she often took to wandering the town to clear the air, with a slight hope of coming across a new piece of evidence. "Inaba has quite a few spots like that. I'm honestly surprised at how familiar it all is now…" She smiled. "It must have been nice to grow up in such a picturesque town."

"Y'know what? I think I'm only really seeing the town this year. Can only really appreciate stuff when it's close to being gone right?" **So goddamn close, **he rued fearfully. **Fog, shadows, and Adachi can go suck a fat one. ** "'Sides, not like I can compare it to the city or anythin'. Say, Souji-senpai says he likes it here better than where he came from. What about you?"

"Here, definitely here." She said it fast; Kanji was here, so of course this was where she wanted to be. She tried to cover herself with a longer explanation. "I've been all over due to my work, sometimes for stretches as long as this. But Inaba is the only place I've ever felt… Settled. Welcome, even."

He couldn't help but smile at her response. If she liked it here she'd stay, and if she stayed, there was more chance of things well… happening. On that pleasant note, Kanji absentmindedly to check his watch. **Damn, Ma needed me back ten minutes ago. **He didn't want Naoto to think he was blowing her off, so he looked at the bowl, still seemingly intact. "Today wasn't my day; I barely made a dent in it. Wanna settle up?"

She couldn't disagree, her bowl if anything had gotten fuller. She reached for her wallet. "Yes, how much for the meal?"

He thought about offering to pay for her, but he knew it wouldn't end well. That, and the fact his pocket money never amounted to much in the first place. "Er, three thousand I think. Yeah, that's it."

As she stood up with him, handing three one thousand yen notes over, she mentally summed the vast volume of meat in the bowl with the average price of cattle in the area, and compared it to the listed price. She concluded they could only possibly be making a loss with every bowl. _Unless they reused the leftovers… _Naoto decided that for once, a mystery should remain a mystery. The pair thanked the man behind the counter, and headed for the exit.

As they walked, it occurred to them both that, as pleasant as the meal was, they had made little progress in what they actually wanted to. They had talked about a lot, yet still the simplest and most important topic had remained sealed and untouched in its glaringly obvious packaging. As they reached for the handle of the door, their hands came dangerously close to touching, and prompted action. **_I should say something. _**

Naoto bit her bottom lip. "Kanji, I..."

"Naoto, there's summit' I gotta-" He mentally slammed his head against the wall. "Crap, sorry. You go."

"No, please continue, I insist."

"Nah, come on, you were sayin'?"

"It was nothing…"

"That's still somethin'. What is it?"

So there they were, stuck in an awkward loop, their respective courage depleting by the second. "I-I..." **Say it Shirogane.** "Think we should do this more often." She glared at her reflection in the glass. **Naoto, you are a complete coward.**

Kanji was frankly relieved she didn't say 'This was horrible, let's never speak again'. Besides, she actively was asking to hang out again. **This is a win, right?** "Y-yeah. Sure thing. I'll see ya later."

They stepped through the door, and Kanji turned to the shop, before Naoto realised that that this wasn't how the day was supposed to end, them both walking away, her hope drowning in the rain. "Kanji, wait." He turned around, now almost rooted to his spot. She desperately wanted to say it, get everything out on the table, but right now, she couldn't put it into words. A peculiar thought came to her mind. "When we were at school, I took part in you deceiving Amagi-senpai. What were your intentions?"

"Oh yeah, well, I sorta asked her to come along then I realised I shouldn't have. So I kept tryin' to-"

"Why would that have been a problem?" _Unless, he wanted this to be an intimate encounter… _Her heart rate rose slowly.

**Crap. What do I say? **The only thing that he could say was something honest, but right now, he couldn't be as honest as he wanted to be. "Because… Because…" **Because I like you, dammit. **"Because I wanted us to hang out, alone I guess." Naoto's heart rate spiked. "I mean, you only started bein' friendly in November, and we all know the shit that went down the month after that. Feel like dunno you as well as I should…" He smiled, showing fewer nerves than he felt. "You're pretty cool Naoto. And the guys all said you told 'em the last thing they needed to find me when I was stuck in the TV. You helped save my life. I figure this is the least I can do."

The compliment had managed to almost shut down her cardio-vascular system. While she missed the real message behind his words, she was elated at the affirmation that he held her in high esteem. "Kanji-kun... I agree- we don't know each other as well as we should. And don't forget, you helped save my life as well."

He chuckled. "So, do we call it even?"

She smiled, and shook her head. "No. Let's call it, a mutual debt, which we can pay back with each other's company." She took a short, graceful bow. "Until next time, Kanji-kun."

They departed in opposite directions of the street, Kanji with a wave, their parting glance lingering longer than it had any right to in the pouring rain. It was only when Kanji saw the textile shop in full view, that he realised what just happened. **I fuckin' chickened out again, didn't I? **He sighed.** Well, least it sounds like I'll get a lot more chances to screw up in the future.**

Down the road, Naoto was feeling a similarly odd combination of optimism and disappointment. _Small steps will still lead to the required destination_, she reminded herself. _This battle was a victory in a longer war_. She smirked. _And I said the last word._

The punk trudging into his house however was not one to extol the virtues of patience. He knew more was necessary to get where he wanted to be. **I need more training, more prep,** he decided.** Gotta toughen up, grow some balls, and make the freakin' move. And soon.** He noticed one of his own pieces display whilst entering, a bright, brash green scarf, reminding him of someone he knew. Kanji smiled. He knew just who his coach would be.

* * *

AN: These chapters keep getting longer! I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone reading, whenever I get an email saying '_ has favourited A Little Help from Our Friends' it makes my day every time!

On the output front, probably best not to expect much in the near future. Exams are as real for me as I'm sure it is for you in internet land. So I hope you enjoy this installment, and I'll see you next time round!


End file.
